Talk:Assassination
Direction of this page There are a large amount of assassinations not present here (example, Spartan > Elites and Elites > Elites, or Spartan (sword) > Elite), is this just a basic description page, or are we going to fill it out with every one possible? KickButtUnggoy 15:52, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Basically yeah, they're all in Halo: Reach, and this is a wiki. If theres a game about one wiki, they describe every single detail of it. [[User:Phoenix Marathon|''' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 16:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's pretty redundant describing all types of assassination moves in Reach. It's best to say, "Halo: Reach has this neat feature called assassination mode. It makes the player go into third person view and do neat stuff.".- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps a basic description (such as what's there) then a video at the bottom with all the possible ones? Wonder if someone's made one yet. KickButtUnggoy 18:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: I've made a video of all the ones possible in Multiplayer Matchmaking, here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUIWaQAqngI KickButtUnggoy 03:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: :: The article still says there are six assassinations. I'd just like to point out that if Player A (the assassin) starts out in front of Player B (the victim) but runs around behind Player B before quickly assassinating them, they'll get a different animation. Running around to the left gets a different animation from running around to the right. Not sure if KickButtUnggoy's video shows any of this, because Youtube isn't loading for me. But I just thought I'd let you guys know, just in case. :/WisdomThumbs 06:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Wisdom Thumbs ::: I Didn't test a front to back assassinations (remind me when i wake up ;p), but I did notice there are different ones from different angles behind the victim, which I did record.KickButtUnggoy 06:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: I just tried it out, and you get the "run-around" assassinations based on angle. No need to test it, my bad. Also note that the Energy Sword only has two assassinations (one on the ground, one in the air). The one in the air is basically the same animation as when both players are airborne and NOT holding a sword, so I guess the sword only has ONE assassination. Also, for some reason, when both Spartans are airborne and one uses the energy sword, the victim momentarily disappeared every time... might just be me. WisdomThumbs 06:51, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Brutes seem to require something other than being behind them and holding RB down. I've tried many times to assassinate them with many methods but I usually get a beatdown instead. I've only managed to assassinate a Brute once and don't remember how I triggered it. Could it be because Brutes can survive 2 hits in the back?WolfMaster 17:35, ::: September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I haven't ever been able to assassinate a Brute. I've tried it on every difficulty against every Brute type. Even hitting a shielded Chieften in the back will just get a Beat Down or damage their shields (depending on the difficulty). WisdomThumbs 19:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Other ones? Can someone test to see if there are any other assasinations on other things in Campaign/Firefight (Hunters, Drones, Engineers, Brute chieftans, Elite Rangers, etc.) ? Some probably won't have any, but testing would be nice. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'''Que]] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 18:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, can't get any Hunters, Drones or Engineers assassinations (I might be doing something wrong), The Rangers are the same as all other Elites, and I can't get a chieftain either, but I'm pretty sure it'll be the same as all the other brutes, but I'll be happy to try again if you'd like a double check. Sicarius-X 00:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Does the armor you use as an Elite give you more assassinations? My friends and I were playing Invasion as the Spartans when an Elite General (this is sad because it was the first Saturday after the game came out) assassinated my friend. The assassination had the General take out two energy daggers and swiftly attack my friend three times. Can you do this assassination with any other classes (besides Field Marshal)? Yeah, I just checked with a Field Marshall and a Zealot. They had a different assassination, but it seems like the kinds of assassinations you can preform changes every time you start a new game. Bungie's assassination type mechanics confuse me to no end... Sicarius-X 17:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Assassinations through Shield Doors, With Empty Energy Sword, etc. Lazurkri 19:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I've been messing around in Forge, assassinating a guest player, and I've noticed a few oddities. 1. I've been able to pass through a One Way Door when assassinating someone. 2. You can assassinate with a empty Energy Sword; you do the same animation as you would with a full one, but there is no "blade" 3. There seems to be only about 20 assassinations overall for Multiplayer, exluding the sword ones; I think i've seen about 5 for Spartan vs Spartan, 5 for Spartan Vs Elite (And Elite vs Spartan), and 5 for Elite vs Elite. 4. Occassionally, when you hit the melee button to initiate a assassination, you will hit them, and kill them with a beatdown, dispite doing everything correctly. 5. Particularily if you are doing the assassinations that 'Move" the enemy player, you can "Instant Assass"; For example, when assassinating a fellow Spartan, the annimation where you spin them around, then "shank" them in the groin, if there is a obstacle within the "spinning around" area, the enemy will suddenly drop dead- you will still hear the sound file for the assassination, but you will not be doing the animation. this also occurs if you jump up on a ledge behind a player, then assassinating, you will make a odd "twitch", then suddenly be back on the ledge, having performed a "instant Assassination". 6. Assassinating with a Energy Sword consumes no Battery Power. Just wished to point this stuff out. Assassinations On Other Enemys It Would Be Pretty Cool To Assassinate other enemys.For Hunters:You'd Maybe Stab Them In the neck where their vunrable.For Drones:Uh.......Maybe Stab their wings?Engineers:Uh..Stab Them In the face,or stab all of their little sots on thier back?And For Elite Rangers:For Some Reason,When I'm Going To Assassinate Them In Campaign,I Usully Get Only A Beat Down.I Can Never Assassinate Them if on the ground..Thunder Bomb 05:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Assassinations On Other Enemys It Would Be Pretty Cool To Assassinate other enemys.Thunder Bomb 05:04, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Which Elite/Sangheili vs SPARTAN-III assassination is this? Which Elite/Sangheili vs SPARTAN-III assassination is this? - :Sign your posts. Also, it's the one with the airborne Elite Assassin with the Spartan victim on the ground. 04:56, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Assassination: hunter Assassinateing a hunter. I have looked this up on all search engines, but nothing turned up. I have done this in halo reach. You will most likely fail if you try. IT IS VARY RARE. I tried to do it again but repeatably failed. I have done it i have no photos. The gameplay video was lost. So you should go out and try. This not a spam. If a guy says its a hoax it is not. Using nouns over "Player A", "Player B" May I make a suggestion, or have permission, to edit the page by changing "Player A" and "Player B" to what they refer to for certain sections? It seems like unnecessary wordiness. The specific sections being: *SPARTAN against Elite Halo: Reach & Halo 4 *Elite against SPARTAN *SPARTAN against Promethean Crawler *SPARTAN against Promethean Knight *SPARTAN against Promethean Watcher *SPARTAN against Flood *Flood against SPARTAN BlitzGundam (talk) 20:44, April 25, 2016 (UTC)